


A Demon Decides

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Lorne faces a decision just before the big battle.





	A Demon Decides

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a cheat. :D It's an episode-fixing drabble, but I'm posting it today because it's Lindsey and Lorne (no Spikey).  
> No warnings. Worksafe. Bits of dialog stolen from "Not Fade Away".

Lindsey kicked a piece of dead demon aside with a victorious grin. “Those guys were chumps.”  
  
Lorne nodded somberly. “Now they're chunks. Demon strength or no, you're quite the master swordsman.”  
  
“Well, I couldn't have done it without that high note in MacArthur Park.”  
  
“Slays 'em every time.”  
  
“We’re a great team.” Lindsey looked up, frowning at the odd quality of the demon’s silence. “Lorne?”  
  
“We’re a team, today.”  
  
Lindsey nodded, sympathetic and understanding. “You really done with them?”  
  
“It isn't my kind of work anymore. It's unsavory.”  
  
Lindsey shrugged and half turned his back, setting the sword back in its sheath, which managed not to look incongruous slung from his wide cowboy belt. “I know what it feels like to realize you’ve got to get out, so I won’t try to talk you back. But damn, this hero gig feels good, Lorne. My conscience is so light it’s pulling me off the ground.” He bounced a little on his toes, grinning.  
  
Lorne looked down at his hand, reaching into his jacket. Slowly, he pulled his hand out again and put it in his trouser pocket. “Go, Lindsey. Just go. Angel isn’t expecting either of us at the rendezvous.”  
  
“What, he didn’t expect either of us to make it? Where are we meeting, anyway?”  
  
Lorne took a step back. “Just go. And do me a favor, cowboy? Don’t be a hero. Heroes are terrible, deadly things.”  
  
Lorne turned and walked to the exit. He was just about there when Lindsey stopped him, hand digging hard into his arm. “Wait just a minute. You know something.”  
  
“Don’t I always? Let go, Lindsey. I’m only asking nice once.”  
  
“It’s the battle, isn’t it? We lose. Hell, Lorne. I know we’re going to lose. That’s not the point.”  
  
Lorne put his hand over Lindsey’s. “I made my choice. You make yours. Everyone is meeting at the back of the Hyperion. If you go there, and join that battle, you will die. I’ve seen it. I thought…” he shook his head and pulled free of Lindsey’s grasp. “Never mind what I thought. I’m not a soldier. I’m leaving.”  
  
And he left a very confused Lindsey behind, trying to make up his mind.


End file.
